Secrets
by dragonlayer
Summary: Three years have passed, it's now time to begin the tournament of The Demon World. And while they are at it the Reikai Tantei and a new friend have to find the truth behind the newest mystery. And like in any good story, there's always love. KuramaBotan


**A/N: If I owned Yu Yu Hakusho I sure as hell wouldn't be writing _this_ now.**

The Beginning

Mountain Curse. The House of the most dangerous criminals sealed away by Koenma when he became the ruler of Spirit World. Sealed by boundaries no man had ever seen, shields of magma and magic. Strong magic… And when someone dares to come close enough, he could see the crimson light coming from the pits of that very mountain. But at the top of it there was a mystical cave… and in that cave, surrounded by ice and fire, magic and brute power… there lay another creature… which was currently breaking its seal. The sound of the cracking ice could be heard in the silence, and then… it was free... the icy blue eyes tore the darkness to the core and a broad smile appeared on the creature's face.

"I really didn't want to come out so soon… oh well, I might as well enjoy it."

And it was gone in a flash. Leaving the merry colors of its seal behind in a cave of ice and shadows.

* * *

Somewhere far away

"Yusuke Urameshi, what did you just say?" could be heard the voice of Keiko Urameshi

"I said that I am going back to Demon World for the tournament."

Apparently almost three years of living with Keiko hasn't made him more aware of women's feeling from usual.

"We just got married one week ago, I want to spend time with you, I want us to be together, I want a honeymoon damn it." Keiko was thrashing the house and aiming one of the vases at Yusuke.

"Look, Keiko I'm sorry, but I really need to go, if I don't something might happen and then the Living World might be in serious danger."

"So, that's how it is. Is Kurama going?"

"Yes!"

"And Kuwabara?"

"Ah yes, since the peace he should be safe there."

"I suppose Hiei will be there."

"Uh…"

"Alright then, I see, you prefer to be with the boys than be with me, so be it."

And she stormed out of the room.

* * *

At the same time

"Congratulations Botan! It's a big day for you today isn't it?" smiled Koenma and behind him all the ferry girls and ogres smiling with anticipation.

"My God, a surprise party. Thank you so much." Squealed the girl in question

"It's no problem Botan, we are all going to miss you very much." Said Ayame

"Oh, come on, don't be so grim, you are getting promoted. Cheers to the new head ferry girl of the Spirit World."

"Cheers!" Echoed merrily through the room

Two hours later all of Spirit's World staff was having much fun on the improvised karaoke. Botan was standing by the mini bar enjoying her last time with her colleges. A hand settled on her shoulders.

"Oh, Koenma sir!"

"Are you happy?"  
"Very, I can't believe I'm actually retiring."

"Not to break the happy bubble, but I can't either. I still don't know why my father took this sudden decision. It's not like him at all."

"Yes, I have been wandering about that too… but I'd rather not dwell on it. I'll concentrate on being happy that I'll get a human body."

"Have you told Yusuke, yet?"

"No, I figured that he would be on a honeymoon with Keiko and I would like to tell everyone at the same time."

"And what about Hiei? I doubt, he would just come when you tell him to."

"That's why I'm going to invite Mukuro; he seems to actually consider her decisions."

* * *

At the same time 

"So, you just told her that?"

"Well, yeah, she made me promise to tell her everything; I didn't want to break my promise to her."

"Urameshi, you are an idiot."

"Hey, I came to you because I thought that you'd be on my side. You are going too…"

"I am, but you didn't have to tell her that way."

"And how was I supposed to tell her?"

"I don't know, just not like that. Now she's angry."

Yusuke flopped on Kuwabara's couch and crossed his arms.

* * *

And with Kurama 

"Yes, mother I'll be just fine, it's a little field trip with my friends, nothing serious."

His mother's voice echoed through the phone.

"Yes, my new flat is very nice, quite comfortable."

"…"

"Alright then, mother, I'll see you some time in the near future. Goodbye!"

_I wonder what the others are doing; Yusuke and Kuwabara are probably training, as is Hiei… I haven't heard anything from Botan though, I hope she's alright._

* * *

Demon World 

"Hiei, do you feel… anything?" asked Mukuro looking around thoughtfully.

"No, should I?"

"No, probably just my imagination, you can proceed with your work."

Hiei went back to his training jumping slightly at Mokuru's sudden harsh movement. _What's going on here? _He couldn't help but think.

* * *

Living world 

Shizuru was taking a walk downtown when a big commotion shook the citizens. The earth started shaking under her feet. _Earthquake?_She thought looking around the panicking people. And that's when she felt it… a tremendeous, overwhelming, almost unbearable power filled her senses. A burning feeling spread over her. Not that nice feeling which makes you happy, but a searing pain, a fire that scorched everything in you – inside out. And just as soon as it appeared, it was gone.

"Hey, you… the girl with the costume."

Shizuru turned to look at the direction of the voice and saw a young woman with blond hair and white outfit which could be easily described as "street" style. She looked cheerful and she was standing on top of a newspaper boot slightly bouncing on her feet.

"Yeah, you…" she said "Could you move ten steps to the left please?"

Shizuru was dumbfounded but nodded in confirmation and fulfilled the girl's request. Five seconds later a one tone brick wall fell from one of the buildings right on the place where she was standing not too long ago. Shizuru gaped at the young woman in wonder.

"How… did… How did you know?"

"Oh. It was nothing; I just looked up and saw that the wall was barely standing."

"Thank you!"

The woman jumped down to her and Shizuru couldn't help but to notice that she was short, maybe even shorter than Hiei. The older Kuwabara tried to extend her hand for a shake but the other was already walking away.

"Hey, wait, what's your name?"

The stranger turned around, her eyes blinking mischievously.

"Call me Sho!" she answered and a few seconds later she was gone.

Shizuru looked up and gasped, the building from which the wall had fallen was a skyscraper and it didn't look like there was any serious damage, like a wall missing, on any of the floors. _Didn't she say that she saw it?_

* * *

Next day 

"Thank you so much Yukina, I really needed to talk to you." Said Keiko smiling at the young girl

"It really is no problem, Keiko. It's nice having you around. Now, what was that so important thing that you wanted to ask me?"

"Yes, it's like this…"

_Bang!_

Shizuru entered the estate loudly, cursing all the way to the girls.

"Shizuru, what's going on?"

"It's that no good brother of mine, of course."

"Kazuma?" Yukina's eyes widened

"Yes! Can you believe it? He's going to demon world… to fight. He left today... I can't believe it. Can you believe it? He can't possibly fight the demons, they are going to rip him apart. "

"Oh, I'm sure he's going to be alright, after all Yusuke is with him." Said Keiko aggravated.

"Sure he is… What?" Shizuru's eyes widened

"Yusuke is going too." Said Keiko

"But you just got married; shouldn't you be on that human vacation?"

At Keiko's sniff Yukina got a guilty look and looked at her lap. Shizuru flopped down next to her and patted her on the back.

"You really don't know how to be tactful around humans, do you?" she said

"I'm really sorry, Keiko." Whispered Yukina

"It's not your fault." Keiko smiled at her "It was Yusuke that denied me that happiness."

The three females sighed… and that's when a cheerful Botan flew in with a big grin on her face.

"Hello everyone I didn't know we were having a reunion. I have something really important to tell you. Where are the boys?"

Yukina smiled sadly at the ferry girl.

"They are in Demon World."

Botan's face fell, she had obviously figured out why the male part of the group was in demon world.

"Oh!" tears filled her eyes.

Keiko was at her side in a flash.

"Now, now Botan. Don't worry we are going to find them."

Botan, Shizuru and Yukina looked strangely at her.

"Well, that's why I wanted to talk to you, Yukina. I wanted to ask to show me around Demon World, so I could find Yusuke and throw my wedding ring at his face."

Everyone was quiet for a while and then Yukina nodded.

"Alright I'll go get ready." And with that she left the room

"I'm going with you." Said Botan with a small smile

Shizuru's eyes were shifting between Botan and Keiko and then she sighed.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

The other two nodded.

"I guess there should be someone with you, who can actually sense danger."  
Botan and Keiko both nodded and the three waited for Yukina to get ready for the journey.

* * *

Some time later 

Four young women were walking silently by each other in the wilderness. One of them stopped and nodded.

"Yes, now I'm positive, I wasn't sure a while ago, but now I am."

"What?" asked the blue haired beauty.

"We've been walking in Demon World's territory for thirty minutes."

The other tree girls cheered and shared a group hug.

"We did it. Now all we have to do is find where the tournament is." Said Keiko

"How do we do that?" asked Shizuru

"I can show you the way."

"Yes, thank you Botan that would be great."

"Uuh, guys." Said Botan

"Yes?" came the collective answer

"That wasn't me."

The girls turned around and there right behind them stood a ten feet huge green demon advancing on them, saliva dripping from his mouth.

"Y-y-you are not supposed to harm humans." Said Botan shakily

The demon just smirked and pounced on them. They closed their eyes as if protecting themselves from the very existence of the demon and then...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" an agonizing scream ripped the silence. The four young women opened their eyes just in time to see the demon falling on his knees and clutching his sides in pain, his screams more pained than before.

"That really wasn't nice, you know." Said a feminine voice form behind them and the demon erupted in flames and was burned to ashes in seconds.

After the threat was gone the girls turned around to see their savoir.They gasped at the sight of the young woman, which was now kneading her belt. When she saw the four girls gaping at her she lifted an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Well, nothing, just…" Keiko was at loss of words

"We expected you to be bigger, at least."

The young woman lifted her other eyebrow and chuckled.

"Sho?" whispered Shizuru

"Hey, it's you… the lady in the costume that I saved yesterday." Sho seemed happy with her memory.

"Yes, how did you get here?"

"Well, I was walking on 'Johan' street and then I turned left, and then I walked another fifteen minutes and then I was here. Hm..."she put afinger on her chin and looked up with a thoughtful expression"... didn't sound so easy in my head."

"Yes, but… why?" asked Shizuru

"Well, I'm going to participate in the tournament, of course."

"Really?" screeched Botan and beamed at her.

"We are going too, not to participate but to watch our friends." Said Keiko

"Really? Then why are you going so soon?"

"What do you mean?" asked Yukina

"The tournament isn't starting for another two months"

Keiko's heart fell and her knees buckled, fortunately before she could fall on the ground Shizuru and Botan had her by the arms. Sho threw a questioning look at them.

"Her husband left her yesterday to go to the tournament." Said Shizuru

"Harsh." Commented Sho and turned to leave

"Wait, you can't leave us here!" said Botan

Sho sighed and turned to look at them.

"You save someone's life and look where it gets you." She muttered "What?"

"Well, can't we go with you?"

She looked them up and down

"Sure. Just let's just get one thing clear." The girls nodded "I'm not your protector, you want to come, fine, I'll help you if you are in trouble, but if you get killed by any chance… it's not my responsibility. Got that?"

"Yes!"

"Good, now let's go, and while we are at it, it would be good for me to teach some protection magic."

"Didn't you say that, we weren't your responsibility?" said Yukina

"I did, I didn't say that I wasn't going to help you. Now let's go troops."

And they were off.

* * *

Four hours later 

"Yes, that's right, you are a fast learner." Said Sho to Yukina, who had just gotten her fist protection technique right.

"Thank you." The koorime beamed at her

"O.K., we are ready." Said Keiko

"Why are we building a shelter again?" asked Shizuru

"Because, Sho needs to train and we could reach the tournament territory in just three days, so that's why we need a shelter to stay in since we are going to have to wait for a month and a half at the least." Explained patiently Botan

"Right." Said Keiko and sat on her makeshift bed.

"Now!" said Sho "Here's what you're gonna do… You are going to have shifts in keeping the protecting shield around this area and that means in the night too, so those who are not on shift better use the time to sleep or make something useful for yourselves, like finding food and water…"

"What are you going to do?" asked Botan

"Train!"

"Yes, we got that part, what are you going to do the rest of the time?"

_This is going to be one long month._ Thought Sho!

"Train!"

* * *

Six days later 

Yukina was watching the night sky with interest wondering if the stars up there were really that bright from a close distance as they were from afar.

"Hey!"

Yukina turned to see Keiko standing behind her smiling softly.

"Hello, Keiko."

"Sho's gone already?"

"I thought you knew."

"Knew what?"

"She hasn't come here for more than a glance at us."

"How did you know?"

"Well, I asked Botan and Shizuru if she's been with them when they were awake, and then some time ago you told me that she hasn't come here so… they probably think that she is coming here while they are sleeping."

"Oh! But she surely must sleep."

"No, when someone is asleep their energy falls down but hers has been the same level since we met her."

"So, she has been training for six days in a row now?"

"Yes!"

Keiko nodded and sat down.

"You can go to sleep now; I'll be taking over the shield."

"I think I would like to stay with you for a little while, watch the stars some more."

"Alright." Smiled Keiko and looked at the stars herself.

**A/N: Well, that's the first chapter, tell me if you like it and that's all… I think.**


End file.
